


Victuuri Divorce Drabbles

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of heartache, Angst, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Socreemsicaalhas amazing art that has torn my mind up. HerVictuuri Divorce Artonly makes my mind spin, then as we talk, more ideas and headcons happen. Be it as I cannot fully sit and write a story on this, just due to the emotional value of her art, I have done small drabbles of them.Russian Translation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As her art, or our headcons happen, the drabbles will be added here.
> 
> the timeline MAY jump around a bit -- I will update in author's note where we are in said timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble on Victor calling Yuuri before his wedding…

How had Victor’s life come to this? How had he allowed the thing he loved the most the walk away from him? How selfish can one man be? Questions he could never answer.

Three long years ago, he remembers holding Yuuri’s trembling body as they danced– the ink not even dry on the paperwork, the shoulder of his shirt damp from Yuuri’s tears. ‘Stammi Vicino’ playing softly in the background as he loosely held onto Yuuri. “You don’t even remember our first dance,” Victor teasingly said as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

Those small arms held him tightly, all Victor wanted was to get away, he needed to run fast and hard, but Yuuri was not letting him go.

The solace at the bottom of a bottle was all Victor could find the days. Two years since he skated on the ice, three years since he last smiled. Yurio called him a ‘fucking idiot’ and as Victor drained yet another bottle, he knew he was a ‘fucking idiot’.

Life and Love were both lost that night– through his greed and selfishness. He had allowed the thing he loved the most to walk away. He could not allow Yuuri to drown with him, this was his own battle, his own demons, he needed no distractions. Yuuri was a distraction.

A distraction he never could get out his head.

Seeing that article in the paper, Yuuri smiling alongside someone next to him, looking up to the man the way he use to look up to Victor– broke something inside of him. Grabbing the paper, never taking his eyes off Yuuri, he knew he had messed up. He had allowed Yuuri to move on.

Yuuri had found someone exactly opposite of Victor, and dropped Victor’s name the moment the ink dried. Victor knew it was hard on Yuuri, hell, it was still hard on him.

Screaming out, Victor threw the bottle across the room. He heard it shatter against the wall, the way his heart had. Screaming more, Victor slid down the wall, a man completely empty and done. The tears would not stop, the memories never went away– he had lost his life and love.

Sobbing, Victor got his phone out, his finger looming over the icon he had set for Yuuri– a picture of Yuuri sleeping in their bed, years ago.

“Yuuri, this is Victor. I- I know it’s been three years but I just… please, I…I want you back. Please.. I love you Yuuri. God, I still love you all these years… so please.. please don’t move on without me. …Don’t go to your wedding tomorrow.”

He rehearsed what he would say… He wanted to tell him everything, how sorry he was, how wrong he was, how much he needed Yuuri. His heart was still Yuuri’s– always Yuuri’s.

‘ _The number you have dialed is currently unavailable at this time. Please try your call again later._ ‘

Staring down at his phone, Victor screamed out again. Crumbling as his body laid flat on the cold wooden floor. This would his penance, his sentence for all his wrongdoings.

“I’ll always love you.” Victor whispered out.

> _Non lo so che cos'hai,_ _So cosa sei,_ _Quella che fa per me._ _È destino ormai che io diventi._ _Quello che fa per te,_ _Aspettavo sai, da tanto tempo ormai,_ _Che quasi non ci credevo,_ _Però non mi ero arreso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3 
> 
> Make sure you send [creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) love and view her art that prompted these! [Victuuri Divorce Art](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/169351703891/creemsicaal-creemsicaal-yuuri-victor)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years later-- Yuuri is remarried in this one.

##  _**Years later…** _

It wasn’t until years later they had met again. Yuuri had walked away from skating and worked in a small bakery– along side his now husband.

Victor had been in town for three days before he had the courage to show up, to see Yuuri. As the bell on the door rang, he saw Yuuri with his back to him, cleaning off a table.

“I’m sorry we are–” Yuuri stops as he turned around, seeing a ghost standing at the door.

“Hello,” Victor said.

“Ha-hi,” Yuuri stammered out, gripping the cloth in his hand tighter.

“I was just passing through and…” Victor shrugged.

Yuuri nodded, what Victor did not know, was Yuuri waited till the last minute to walk down the aisle, he kept his ring in his nightstand, and the photo albums deep in his closet. Swallowing hard– Yuuri’s hands fidgeted more with the rag in his hand as Victor walked closer.

The light that use to shine in those aqua eyes were gone, Victor’s eyes and skin were dull. The years of drinking taking its toll on him. But Yuuri… dammit Yuuri was beautiful. His hair could have used a trim months ago, but it only led more to his charm, the apron he wore was dirty, and his shirt had coffee on it. He smelt of breads and pastries. Victor would always remember this.

Music played softly as Yuuri went to change the sign on the door and lower the lights.

“I… we are closing… don’t want people coming in,” Yuuri whispered as he lowers the blinds in the window.

“You look good,” Victor said.

Yuuri smiled, just a little, the smile never reaching his eyes that were turning glassy with tears.

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked.

The music played softly and Victor walked forward, taking the rag from Yuuri’s hand.

“Just wanted one more dance,” Victor said as a song played softly through the speakers.

“Victor, Jeremiah will be back soon,” Yuuri whispered.

“Oh so that is his name?” Victor knew this already, he had looked up Yuuri’s now husband– he knew Jeremiah would take care of Yuuri, better than he ever had.

Yuuri nodded as Victor held his hand out, and Victor let out the air he was holding when Yuuri took it and all but ran into his arms.

Their bodies still fit perfectly together, and they danced in perfect sync. Victor would hold this moment, even if it was like catching smoke, he would hold his Yuuri and hope the memory of this dance in the small bakery could run the demons away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3 
> 
> Make sure you sent [creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) love and view her art that prompted these! [Victuuri Divorce Art](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/169351703891/creemsicaal-creemsicaal-yuuri-victor)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still following Chapter 2 -- We are years later in this... this follows directly after Chapter 2

Even that night when Jeremiah came back to the bakery—only the ghost of Victor remained. Yuuri had thought he had moved on, thought he was over it all. No, it had all come crashing back down. The hurricane of emotions that consumed him when it came to Victor.

It was all so different when it came to Jeremiah, his Eros long gone with the signing of the papers. He was living a good life, with a man who cherished and loved him. No, it was not the same, but did he really want that heartache all over again?

Tossing and turning all night, Yuuri couldn’t find the familiar comfort in his now husband, he was haunted with those dull eyes of his first husband, his true love. Even in his faded state, Victor was breathtaking. The way his arms held him so firmly—spoke volumes to Yuuri.

He was quiet that night, he knew Jeremiah could sense something wrong, but Yuuri did not know how to express it all, there were no words to describe it.

Jeremiah kissed him goodnight. Why did it feel wrong? Fucking Victor. That was why.

The advantages of marrying a baker– fresh breakfast every morning. Yuuri woke to the familiar smell of breads and pastries filling their small loft above the bakery. He knew Jeremiah was already hard at work. Rolling out of bed, Yuuri did not feel rested. Too many dreams of sad blue eyes, last dances… of Victor.

Lacing up his running shoes, Yuuri got ready for his jog. He hated how in the pit of his stomach, he knew his jog would lead him where Victor said he was staying. It was a wild hope that maybe he would accidentally run by him.

But what would he say? What would he do?

> _“Yuuri, I leave tomorrow morning to go home. I’d like to talk. Here is where I am staying.” Victor had slid a piece of paper into his apron_.

Yuuri had stared at the paper too long. What did it mean?

Jeremiah was used to Yuuri jogging in the morning. “Need to stay in shape!” Yuuri always said. Jeremiah wished Yuuri would put on a few pounds, but Yuuri never did. Reminded him too much how Victor loved his soft belly. He would never allow himself those luxuries again.

The morning was crisp as he jogged, though his heart was racing. He knew he was near to the hotel, and he wondered if Victor would be there.

Feet slowing down on the pavement, all Yuuri saw was a blue rose, already stepped on, on the pavement.

* * *

 

Victor had waited as long as he could. Staring at his watch, he knew all hope was lost, he was going to miss his plane. The car honking its horn again, he left go of the blue rose, stepping on it as he hoisted his bag tighter on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri,” he said as he stepped into the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3 
> 
> Make sure you sent [creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) love and view her art that prompted these! [Victuuri Divorce Art](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/169351703891/creemsicaal-creemsicaal-yuuri-victor)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble would take place BEFORE the art -- so prior to... leading up to the Divorce.

 

_Why did he even bother?_

Why did he allow himself to feel again? He was told over and over he was only meant to skate. Turn off your emotions and let your body guide you.

_Yuuri had changed that._

Sure it was great at first. The wedding was the story of the year. So was their first few years together, but as the seasons change, Victor never did– repressed where he was.

When you are handed everything in life, there is always a want for more. Nothing is ever good enough. Not enough gold medals, not enough material objects— it was never enough. Victor always craved more.

Yuuri wasn’t an object, and it surprised him someone as such would fall in love with him.

But for how long? Could Victor hold this and it be enough? Would he eventually turn Yuuri into what he was… is? Would Yuuri soon not be enough for him and his happiness. The constant worry and struggle of this sole thought captivated his mind.

He couldn’t let that happen. He almost fell for his own illusions.

Yuuri was too god for that— for him. Victor needed to protect that… him… Yuuri.

For someone like Victor, thinking of another was great step.

Yuuri’s laughter filled their flat— a flat Victor filled with objects. It was nice to daydream this could work… that he could be truly happy. That Yuuri was that reason.

Is there a limit to how much you can love one person? Is it selfish to let them go— to save them?

Some people are meant to not be together. Soulmates kept apart… drifting through life with only half their hearts.

Victor didn’t know how to explain it, he would drown Yuuri should he stay. Yuuri deserves someone better, someone pure like he is, giving and loving… just not him.

“Yuuri, I am going to go stay with Yakov. You should go home.”

“I am home.”

“Japan.”

That was the last words he spoke to Yuuri while wearing his wedding band. Turning his back, he had to ignore the tears welling in Big brown eyes.

“Vitya! What have you done now?” Yakov screamed.

Victor could hold onto his coach as he sobbed all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3 
> 
> Make sure you sent [creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) love and view her art that prompted these! [Victuuri Divorce Art](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/169351703891/creemsicaal-creemsicaal-yuuri-victor)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are jumping back to -- YEARS LATER HERE - In Chapter 2 & 3 now... New art came out of Victor in the hospital with Yuri consoling him...

_Why the hell isn’t he answering his phone?_  Yuri thought to himself as he tried to call Victor… one more time.

He knew it was wrong to leave him that night, ever since he came back from his last trip (which he refused to tell him where), something was off with the old man. Sure, something had been off for a few years now, but this was different. Victor’s eyes had been dull and lifeless for sometime, his skin pale on the edge of being gray, but this was different.

If there were any emotions Yuri could stir in Victor, it was upsetting him– and Yuri was good at doing that. Even at dinner, Yuri ordered two desserts, Victor said nothing. When Yuri poured wine into his glass, Victor just stare blankly off to the side. Something was wrong. Victor never allowed him alcohol, or foods off his diet plan.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Yuri asked, hoping Victor would show up to the ice. He really needed him right now, even if Victor wasn’t skating, he still helped him with his routine.

It was a simple, almost nonexistent nod Victor gave before turning and walking. He wasn’t headed in the direction of his flat, and Yuri knew he should have followed– he kicked himself now for not following. Here it was, five hours later, and Victor was not picking up his phone.

Grabbing his coat, Yuri decided he was just going over there. He had had a key for years now, never having to use it– though the more he banged on the door, he was not getting a response. Why did his hands shake? He knew something was off all night, he should have gone home with Victor, forced him to talk.

Once inside, the flat was dark– and stunk. It smelled like alcohol, stale cigarette, body odor and rotten food. When was the last time he had been over there?

“Victor!” he yelled out.

Silence.

“Victor!” he yelled again and turned a light on.

The kitchen was a wreck. Dishes piled up in the sink, empty bottles all over the counter tops and floor. His shoes stuck to the floor as he walked through. The hallway was no better. Shoes discarded all over, clothing, empty take out containers– How long has Victor been living like this?

The door was shut in the back– Victor’s bedroom. Calling out his name again, Yuri was met with more silence. A chill ran down his spine as he opened the door. The smell was even worse. Looking around, he found a lamp to turn on.

On the floor at the foot of the bed, Victor was laid out, his vomit all over and a bottle in hand.

“No!” Yuri screamed and fell to the floor, checking for a pulse, breathing anything.

Grabbing his phone he called over to Yakov.

“Yakov! We have a serious fucking problem!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3 
> 
> Make sure you sent [creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) love and view her art that prompted these! [Victuuri Divorce Art](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/169351703891/creemsicaal-creemsicaal-yuuri-victor)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following Chapter 5 - Just now we are out of Yuri's Pov
> 
> (I kept the text that the artist wrote in her blurb in the picture)

“He is underweight, malnourished and an alcoholic,” a voice droned in the background.

The voice sounded familiar, but he could not place where it was coming from. Everything in his body hurt and his head was even worse. Beeping noises around him did not help at all. It was easier to just fall back to sleep, forget all of this. 

> _He dreamed of Yuuri, he always dreamed of him– but this time it was different. He could see Yuuri standing above him, looking concerned, tears in his eyes, lips warm on his forehead._
> 
> _“What do you expect me to do? He left me,” Yuuri said._
> 
> _“Fucking fix it before he kills himself!” Yuri hissed._
> 
> _Who was dying? Why was everyone so concerned? Even in his dreams he could not chase his demons away._

Victor didn’t know how long he had been asleep. He woke up to a heavy body next to him sleeping soundly. Grunting, he could feel whoever it was move and shift around.

“You going to finally wake the hell up?” Yuri asked.

“How long have I…”

“Five days. You drank yourself to poisoning, you asshole!” Yuri growled out.

Turning his head, he couldn’t look at Yuri.

“You scared me, Victor,” Yuri said, resting his head on his shoulder. “Let us help you. I can even get Otabek to fly in too.”

“Yuri, can you do a favor for me…? Call Otabek… tell him you love him.. tell him you love him everyday… please never do what I did…”

But as Yuri laid down next to Victor’s frail body on the hospital bed, he couldn’t help but think, ‘Dear God, if this is how painful everything ends…take this feeling away from me. I’d rather not be in love at all.’

“Promise me… you won’t make the same mistakes in life I have… don’t let the fame and greed rule you,” Victor whispered.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s body, almost scared he would break him and just held him.

“I’ll call him.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s phone rang, a number he had not seen in years– this couldn’t be good.

It wasn’t good. Yuri had called, telling him Victor was in the hospital and not responding to anything. Somehow, Yuuri managed a redeye that day to Russia, a country he had not been in since the day left, many years ago.

Looking where Victor was, a tear slipped from his eye. How had Victor allowed himself to get this bad? Brushing the hair off his forehead, Yuuri leaned down kissing his forehead.

“Take care of him, Yuri… I have to get back.”

“You need to fix this!” Yuri growled at him.

There was nothing Yuuri could do, Victor had left him so long ago. It took everything in him to move on– and be happy… or what he considered happy.

Yuuri came and left to Russia– the same day Victor had woken back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3 
> 
> Make sure you send [creemsicaal](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/) love and view her art that prompted these! [Victuuri Divorce Art](https://creemsicaal.tumblr.com/post/169351703891/creemsicaal-creemsicaal-yuuri-victor)


End file.
